This project will develop a national Resource Center in Program Evaluation. The Center will provide four modes of technical assistance to enhance the use of program evaluation in mental health systems. These modes are: Information Services, Evaluation magazine and Evaluation News, Education and Training, and consultation. In keeping with the concept of enablement technical assistance, the Center's services will concentrate technical assistance on intervening institutions rather than user organizations which directly provide mental health services. The Resource Center will develop methods to assess organizational needs and evaluate the cost-effectiveness of the various forms of technical assistance.